AmRuKuo Corporation
The AmRuKuo Corporation, often abbreviated as the ARK Corporation, was an American multinational energy company on Earth and Mars around the time of the Second Martian Revolution. The company's CEO is named Vasily Sidirov, according to the in-game Voice of Mars news broadcasts. Judging by its name, the present company was formulated after several mergers, one of which is the acquisition of remaining assets of the once powerful Ultor Corporation Being a key backer of the Earth Defense Force, AmRuKuo owned much of the property across Tharsis, particularly in the Dust and Oasis sectors. It is also a large manufacturer of Tharsis' mining equipment, such as the vehicles and walkers. The vehicles and walkers that are made by Amrukuo are painted yellow and black with the company logo noticeably placed. During the revolution, Amrukuo was almost forced to declare bankruptcy by the Red Faction. Losses from industrial sabotage and stolen assets amounted to billions in costs. The continued depletion of resources and decay of infrastructure on Earth exacerbated the company's decline. A high ranking executive was also murdered in Eos by Alec Mason. AmRukuo's revenue fell over 26 Trillion Credits during the fiscal year of 2120. During the Uprising their stock was worth 302.67 credits, down by 35.91%, a greater decline than any other publicly traded corporation operating on Mars. Operations on Mars Parker AmRukuo has a small presence in Parker in the form of a deuterium station that is used by the EDF for fueling their vehicles. Dust Dust is by far AmRuKuo's largest investment on Mars. They undertake large-scale industrial operations throughout the Sector. ARK synthesizes hydrogen fuel via a Refinery in Western Dust, next to their Ore Mine. Southern Dust is the location of ARK's chemical depot where industrial chemicals are produced and distributed. In Central Dust ARK is installing new pipeline infrastructure. There are many offices and warehouses serving the operations of ARK throughout Dust. There are three civilian vehicle refueling stations sponsored by ARK in Dust. One is directly in the Town of Dust, one is in Eastern Dust near the Badlands, and the final one is in Southern Dust. They also run the Trading Outpost in the Town of Dust, a clothing store that began sales in 2109. The entire auxiliary office complex outside of the Town of Dust is owned by ARK. The Tharsis Point Wind Farm in Northern Dust is also managed by AmRuKuo. The power generated by the Farm is largely sold to EDF facilities. Oasis AmRuKuo operates a nuclear reactor that provides energy to EDF facilities in Oasis. They also have three civilian refueling and service stations in Oasis. One in the Industrial Park, one in the middle of the Sector, and one in Oasis Residential. Eos AmRuKuo has two large civilian refueling and service stations in Eos. Their main offices are also located here. Trivia *Alec Mason and Jon Kepler were both formerly employed by AmRuKuo. *AmRuKuo may be based on the ExxonMobil Corporation, an energy giant of the 21st Century. Source *''Red Faction: Guerrilla''